


(Don't Leave Me) Hanging on the Telephone

by narrowredoubt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrowredoubt/pseuds/narrowredoubt
Summary: Just a short no dialogue wolfstar comic!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: R/S Romance Fest





	(Don't Leave Me) Hanging on the Telephone

  
  



End file.
